


Sunset

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Bladedancer, Destiny Guardians, Fallen, Gen, Hunter Guardian, Sunbreaker, fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Sunbreakers hate the Vanguard. They hate me." -Commander Zavala<br/>Eyahn’s fireteam, pre-Twilight Gap. A companion to my fic "Twilight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> [Find on tumblr here](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/131042632343/sunset)

“Ever wonder why we’re here?”

“Lini. For the last time. Shut. The fuck. Up.”

She didn’t, instead she barked out a laugh and flopped backwards, her armor thunking against the rusty metal wing. It made Eyahn jump, which only made the veteran Titan laugh harder.

“I asked you,” Seph sighed. “What we were doing here. Like, why here here?”

“Waiting on a Baron of Devils, should be by soon to scavenge the boneyard himself.”

“And the op was sanctioned by who exactly?”

“intels from Ikora. That’s why I’m here anyway. You can pretend you weren’t even around if you wanna keep on blue-face’s good side.”

“Zavala isn’t big on Hunter hijinks anyway, doubt he’d believe us if we said we were off in Skywatch.”

“He’d believe her.” She nodded her head at their quiet companion.

Seph scoffed. “She can’t lie, I don’t think it’s possible.”

“He’s right.” Eyahn finally spoke, eagerly, an idea springing to her mind. “I cannot lie. I am also an Exo. My lights are yellow and my face is black like Lini’s but with lighter bits on my chin.”

Again, Lini howled.

“Holy shit you’re good.” Was all Seph said, in a weirdly muted joking tone that meant he was actually impressed. “I can hardly feel any anxiety and you’re right next to me.”

Eyahn kicked her knees together and smiled, bumping her shoulder into his arm.

“That’s it. Next time Zavala gets mad at us for whatever reason tell him a Warlock did it.” Lini ordered.

“Did what?”

“Whatever happened I don’t know make it up as we go along. You,” Lini reached over and poked her faceplate, right where her nose would be. “Are our new best liar.”

Eyahn giggled again.

“I’ve been demoted.” Seph grumbled playfully, but was interrupted by Lini’s Ghost suddenly speaking over the comms.

“Got something. Looks like what we’re looking for.” Sure enough, the roar of a small fleet of Fallen skiffs entering atmosphere rolled across the airfield.

“Okay. Places people.” Lini jumped up. “You know what to do.”

Seph blinked down to the ground without a word, tracking the ships to find their landing zone. Lini moved to follow at a slower, more roundabout pace, sticking to the darkest shadows cast by the planes and the sunset sky. Both wore black armor but the Titan’s bulk still made her stand out at times.

Eyahn switched from a sitting position to a crouch, sniper rifle at the ready. She scooted back behind the tall tailfin of the dilapidated plane they had been sitting on, out of sight of any scouts aboard the vessels.

There were three skiffs, one larger than the others but all the same rust and red of the Devils.

They settled west of the fireteam. Eyahn broke cover to make a blinking leap to the next plane over, repositioning for a better angle. Beyond the field of broken aircraft was a clearing and a small lake. Past that were the cliffs that led up to the Mothyards and Skywatch. The Fallen entourage paused over the beach just beyond the acres of rusting metal.

From the flagship the Baron emerged, surrounded by his guard of Captains and vandals. From the other ships dregs and shanks and three Servitors came. The machines began scanning, starting a wide sweeping search for materials to convert to Ether. 

“I got the big purple eye on the right and that Captain tailing him.” Seph said over comms.

“I’ll take the two eyes on my side then. Eyahn you got beads on the other Captains? I see four including his.”

“There are five.” She said. “I have them.”

“Okay. Heavy weapons ready, we move on your fire.”

Eyahn lined up her first shot and pulled.

The beach exploded into action. The first Captain dropped. Lini’s machine gun burned through the first of her servitors, and two rockets streaked from Seph, crippling his targets. The Baron roared.

Eyahn focused, tracked her Captains. She took down the second and third. Seph’s died to his scout rifle and she killed the last.

It looked like they had a handle on the enemy until the Baron targeted Lini, scorch cannon rounds searing the air around her. She sprinted for the cover of a broken wing. Eyahn did what she could to lessen the enemies also swarming the Titan, targeting vandals and dregs alike.

She had torn her gaze from her scope to reload when Seph shouted on the comms “Cover, cover, help!”

She saw him drop and her breath caught. She sprinted from her sniper perch, diving into the fray. She drew her blades and summoned the lightning and did the best she could to blitz towards him but there were so many, too many. She cut through a horde of Vandals but the Light left her and she was still surrounded.

Panic welled up and consumed her. She was running, blinking, running, blinking, trying to get to Seph and not get shot. She’d be no help if she was dead.

Then the world around her exploded into fire.

Eyahn hit the ground and covered her face with her arms instinctively. The fire washed over her and she thought it was her armor protecting her but as it crackled and licked at the folds of her cloak she felt it inside her, filling her, fueling her. It was Solar Light and it burned from Lini. She looked orange as a Sunsinger with a hammer in each hand, all burning, burning.

She threw the hammers and they exploded, vaporizing a dozen Fallen each. Spun around and two more collided with the Baron’s head, then two more and two more. She flung flames like a Gunslinger but danced like a Bladedancer and it was as though it was never ending, never faltering.

A final blow connected in the Baron’s skull and he dropped like a stone.

The flames flickered away, back into the light. Lini returned from sunset to midnight.

The roar of battle was gone so suddenly it had left a pounding in Eyahn’s ears. She could still hear that fire.

“Eyahn.” Lini said and her voice was more serious than she had ever heard it before. “Listen to me. You didn’t see anything. Nothing. I don’t use a super.”

“What?”

The Titan strode forward and knelt in front of her. She placed her massive hands on each of Eyahn’s shoulders. “Please promise me, you can’t tell anyone what you saw. Not Zavala, not Cayde, not even Seph, okay?”

“Why?”

“Another time. We need to rez him before he gets suspicious. Please just promise me?”

Eyahn nodded slowly, then more furiously as Lini stared at her.

“Please say it out loud for me?”

“I promise.”

Lini sighed. Her whole body shrank, it looked like she collapsed with relief. “Thank you sweetie. Thank you.”

“The grass is burned, what do we say?”

“A Sunsinger did it and left before we could punch him out for stealing our kill. Little lies, you can do that right?”

Eyahn nodded again. “But his Ghost…”

“Spark knows me well. He’ll be quiet. Trust me okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright.” She patted the Hunter’s shoulder. “Go get him then.”

She darted over to Seph’s corpse, knelt before his Ghost. She put a finger to her lips and Spark blinked affirmatively before reaching for her Light.

Seph was back on his feet, complaining about how long that had taken and just how bored he’d been.

“Shut up you were unconscious.” Lini shouted from a few yards away.

“Thanks to you!”

“You’re welcome!”

He popped his new neck and swung his new arms around a bit. “Seriously though, what took you so long? The Baron’s dead?”

“Warlock.” Eyahn said immediately. “He was very rude.”’

“Yeah!” Lini added. “Total ass, this Sunsinger comes as if he’s gonna help, then kills the Baron and runs off. Better tell Ikora we did it quick or he’ll take the credit.”

“That so? Hmph.” Seph crossed his arms and looked out over the burnt carnage. “Goddamn Warlocks. Must have been one of the Praxics to set off this much flame.”

“Dunno.” Lini said. “But his sparrow was damn fast. I’m jealous.” She sighed. “You both had really best be off to reporting though, you know how Ikora is.”

“Hey why don’t you do it for a change?” He snapped. “You never come back to the Vanguard with me.”

“I’ve always got somewhere better to be, something better to do.” She bragged, drawing out her own sparrow. “This was just for fun to keep you ladies occupied, I’m off on the real hunt now. Smell ya later!” She kicked the gas and roared away, across the lake and towards the wall.

“Goddamn Titans.” Seph grumbled at her back.

“Mhm.” Eyahn agreed absently, looking once more at the burnt grass around them.


End file.
